Snow Country
"Throughout the winter the white delicate snow falls so cold and so pure" Located in the far north lies the Snow country. It is renowned to be the least populated country in the known world due to the unfavourable climate. Some people even believe that there are only small villages at the coast as larger settlements more land inwards wouldn't be possible. However, this is quite wrong as the country does have a decent sized population with various tribes and clans living in the harsh conditions. History The history of the Snow country is considered to be a small one. The history basically starts at 402 AD, because then some people were able to start reading and writing. However, the tribes as clans that live more land inwards have the tradition to use stories to depict their history and important events. This has led to some people considering the land inwards natives to be backwards savages while others have the idea that they hold secrets of times forgotten. It became a vasasl to the Lightning country in the year 410 ADS, though the exact reasoning why the Snow country agreed to a vassalship is still debated. Military There isn't much to write about the Snow's military. It is made up primarily from levies that are drafted during times of war. The country doesn't possess many resources to provide its levies or some standing regiments with the best equipment but what the denizens lack in resources is made up by skill. It is considered suicidal to invade the Snow country. Even by resourceful political entities such as the Earth country or Shoji's forces, it has only led to high attrition combined with guerrilla warfare by the natives. Demographics Population The populace in the Snow Country isn't big in numbers as the average population - when compared to the other countries. The majority is unable to write or read. Language Taika is the dominant language. There are some minor dialects used by various tribes and clans that live land inwards. Religion The settlements, at or near the coast, are dominated by the Followers of Akemi but more land inwards nature as ancestor worship is more prominent. Political Structure At the head of the country stands the Lord or Daimyo. This is a position that can only be occupied by a man and in case that a daimyo of the Snow country dies without a male heir, the tribes and clans come together to elect a new one. Below the feudal lords are the various clans and tribes that inhabit the numerous islands and regions of the country. Many tribes and clans that rule over a settlement at the coast are by default richer in resources than their counterparts that live land inwards. But there is no formal social difference between these two 'groups'. The clans and tribes in the Snow Country do enjoy auntonomy over their own subjects but are required to pay tribute to the feudal lord. Who in turn is required a subject of the feudal lord of the Lightning country. Category:Snow Country Category:Country Category:Lightning Country